Aaron Black(Twisted)
Anthony "Twisted also known as Aaron Black" Smith (Born January 28, 1990), is an American Professional Wrestler, Business Man who is currently signed and owner and of Global Wrestling Society. He is also employed by Hard Core Wrestling League,Outdoor Wrestling Federation: Reborn, Elite Class Championship Wrestling,2 Xtreme Wrestling,World Xtreme Wrestling,Xtreme total Action wrestling and Kings of Champions Wrestling.He is the current XTA World Heavyweight Champion, having held the HCWL Universal World Heavyweight Championship, MCW Lockdown Championship,HCWL Originals Championship.He also is General Manager for many Efeds. Before Wrestling Anthony Twisted Smith was born & in Brooklyn, New York . At the age of 15 Smith along with his little brother Shane would write an awar dwinning essay which earned the pair free wrestling classes in Calgary, Alberta in the Hart Family Dungeoun.Smith would complete training, Shane would drop out and return to Brooklyn. Early Career Smith would begin his career in Mexico. Under a mask he used the ring name Young A wrestled the Lucha style with still accommodates for some of his wrestling style today. There he would become a fan favorite before signing with an American based federation know as World Xtreme Wrestling. World Xtreme Wrestling & 2Xtreme Wrestling Smith appeared first as Anthony Smith under is real name on the August 20, 2007 edition of Independence Day as a part of the 2WX Invasion. During the night Smith and the other 2XW stars attacked the WXW stars, during the attack Smith hit a devastating U.G.K ((Super Kick)) while using a steel chair on Aiden Copane.The following week he teamed with fellow Society member Killa 7 to take on Krazy K and L Dog, the two WXW wrestlers put up a good fight but in the end it would be Anthony Smith pinning Krazy K. after a U.G.K.Anthony continued his career onto the next show where he took on WXW World Champion Mr X, Smith won the match after the U.G.K. He won his first World Championship following that win.Later that month Smith would drop the title to the returning Devlin Taylor.After the match however he was attacked by a masked superstar (later revealed as Aiden Copane) and injured,During his injury Smith left the company due to personal reasons. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance In April 2006 Anthony signed a contract with The Xtreme Wrestling Alliance to continue wrestling under the name Young Ace.In his first match Ace defeated Inversion by pinfall to win the XWA World Heavyweight Championship.However in the following weeks he was Strip of the belt and force to constantly booked to loose to stars. This caused a falling out backstage & he would soon leave the company without further notice. Global Wrestling Society:'''The GWS Global Wrestling Society began recruiting members in November of 2011. It's first show was Nov 10, 2011, which featured a battle royal to crown the first ever GWS World Heavyweight Champion. The eventual winner was Rudra Stife, who won the title in the main event that night.Tahuaf Won the first ever GWS Golden Case Ladder Match on December 14, 2011 he held the case for 3 months but never cash it in.But won the GWS World Heavyweight in a match against Shane Crysis and Arch-Angel.The case was place up for grabs in another ladder match.In which Shane Crysis and William Johnson both won after Johnson unhook the title but because the ref was knockout Shane had grab hold of it to.GWS was also known as XWL(Xtreme Wrestling League)Frorm Jan of 2004 to June 2011.It was the last remaining efed that was part of the Global E-fed Network. ! scope="col"|https://www.facebook.com/groups/117797755014247/ ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| | | | | | '''Ring name's *Twisted *Mr.Smith *Mr.Twisted *Aaron Black Former ring names: *Mr.Smiley *Shane Crysis *Kidd Notorious *Young A *Anthony Smith Status *Height-6'1 *Weight-252 lbs *Gimmick-A mysterious masked revolutionary who calls himself "Twisted" works to bring down the government and convince the people to rule themselves. *Alignment-Tweener *Born-January 28, 1990 (Age 22) *Place of Birth-Bronx, New York *Hometown-Bronx, New York As Twisted from Rebellion City, New York *Billed From-Rebellion City, New York *Theme music-"Scay Hip-Hop beat Finishers *Wrongly Accused - (Super Kick) *Deadly Intentions - (Combo kicks) *Descent into Madness/Ominous Fate - (Evenflow DDT) *Voice To Be Heard (Texas Clover Leaf) (Rarely Used) Signature Moves *Insanity's Edge - (Leaping Reverse STO) *Whisper In The Wind *Necklocked Backbreaker *Twisted Thrills (Standing Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) Moves *Flying Forearm Smash *Dropsault *Frog Splash *Springboard Legdrop *Springboard Clothesline *Springboard Hurricanranna *Torture Crab *Frankenstiener *Muta Lock *Falcons Arrow *Crossface Chickenwing *Snap Suplex *Pendelum Backbreaker *Diving Tornado DDT *Armbar *Wheel Kick *Jawbreaker *Diving Crossbody *Side Effect *Snap DDT *Rolling Fireman's Carry *Vaulting Corner Dropkick to a downed opponent *Turnbuckle Powerbomb *Gutbuster *Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker *Hurricanranna Pin *Slingshot Crossbody *Cloverleaf *Diving Legdrop *High Angle Neckbreaker *Moonsault *Dropkick *Dragon Whip *Sharpshooter *Boston Crab *Ankle Lock *Diving Clothesline *Spear *Running Knee *Facebuster *School boy *Ace Cutter *Gutwrech Powerbomb *Side Kick *Head Butt *STO *Facecrusher *Spinning Heel Kick *Full Nelson Slam *Suplex *Germen Suplex *Scissor Kick *Crossface Nicknames *The Maniacal Madman *The Master Manipulator *The Self Professed Career Collector *The Sinful Ringmaster *The Lone Solider of Chaos *The Insane One *The Voice of the People *The Twisted One *The Chosen One *The Leader of the Rebellion *The Ace *The One who feels no Pain *The Man who feels no Pain *The King of GWS *Mr.GWS *The Ace of Jokers *The Best at what he does *The Master of The Mind *Genius The Master Manipulator *The Sinful Ringmaster *The Solider of Chaos *The Prophet *The New Age Plague * The Tormented Soul *The Soul from the other side *The Restless Soul *The Answer to peace *The world's last warrior *The Soul Assassin *The Silent Assassin * Managers *Ashley Jones *Desmond King *Killa J *K.C Wrestlers Managed *Ashley Jones *Killa J *Kid Sicko *Lady D Wrestlers Trained *Lady D *Ashley Jones *Killa J *Nick Steveson Entrance Themes *Black Dhalia by Hollywood Undead Use (As Twisted) from time to time Hip Hop Scary Beat-Use Now(As Twisted)(https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=2723496087215 *We As Americans by Eminem-2012 -now (As Mr.Smith) *Church In The Wild by Jay-Z 2012-now(As Aaron Black) Accomplishments/Championship History *HCWL Universal World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Inaugural) *XTA World Heavyweight Champion(1-Time and Current) *2XW World Champion(3-times) *MCW US/Lockdown Champion(1-time) *HCWL Originals Champion(1-time) *WXW World Tag Team Champions(5-times with Desmond King 2 and Shane Crysis 3) *XWL World Heavyweight Champion-12 time *KAW World Heavyweight Champion-9-Times *AXW World Heavyweight Champion-2-times *XWA Heavyweight Champion-5-time *2XW Champion-2-times *XWL Pure Heavyweight Champion-8-times *KAW Triple Crown Champion-2-times *XWA 12 Gauge Champion-1-time *HCW Hardcore Champion-4-times *KAW World Tag-Team Champion-12-time *XWA Tag-Team Champion-3-times *NGW Pure Champion-3-time *KAW King of the Cage Champion-7-time *XWA Hardcore Champion-3-time *KAW Hardcore Champion-9-time *RGW Heavyweight Champion-1-time *HFW Tag Team Champion-1-time *CMW Heavyweight Champion-1-time *WXW Triple X Heavyweight Champion-2-time *IWA Heavyweight Champion-4-time *BAW Hardcore Champion-2-time *TCWA Heavyweight Champion-1-time *CCW Heavyweight Champion-2-time *MGW World Champion-3-time *WAW Heavyweight Champion-1-time *OXW World Heavyweight Champion-1-time-Current *SCW *WGW World Tag Team Champion-2-time *XYW Unitied States Champion-5-time *AAW Gobal Heavyweight Champion-4-time *KAW Ace Heavyweight Champion-1-time *CWC World Heavyweight Champion-1-Time *IGWA World TV Champion-6-time-Current *RHW Light Heavyweight Champion-2-time *IWS United States Champion-3-time *KWC Intercontinental Champion-5-time *HPW World Tag Team Champion-2-time *RXW Champion-4-time *SGW Heavyweight champion-1-time-Current *KWF World Heavyweight Champion-1-time *OWF Undisputed Champion-1-time *WCCW Extreme champion-1-time *ACW World Internet Champion-1-times *MWF Untited States Champion-1-time *GCW World Heanyweight Champion-(1 Time, Inaugural) *PWF World Champion-1 Time Current *OWF Intercontenial Champion-1-Time *Winner of the Best of XWL Battle Royal 2006 *Winner of the 2005 XWA Money In Advance Case Ladder Match *2XW 2007 Hall Of Fame *HCWL 2012 Hall Of Fame *GWS 2012 Hall of Fame *WXW 2009 Hall of Fame *Won the Global Efed Network Wrerstler of the Year award 2012 Category:Wrestlers